A game of cards
by cloudsallaround
Summary: NagiTadaxAmu drabble. Today, they were like a game of cards once again.


**Disclaimer; **Peach-pit owns SC, not me !

* * *

**A game of cards**

Tadase was the King, full of authority, respected by his subjects.  
But although the King was mighty, he was also awkward and fumbling in situations he didn't know how to handle. The royal façade crumbled, slid away, and he was a normal boy again, who wasn't sure what to do with himself. With his sweet looks, the King was popular, but he didn't care much for the romantic affection of the Numbers, and did not even feel attracted to his beautiful royal counterpart, the Queen.  
However, that didn't mean he wasn't interested in _anyone at all_.

Nagihiko was the Jack, the lowest court card, like a servant of royalty.  
He was courteous, but kept his distance. The Jack knew everything.  
In addition to people trusting him –for which he carefully half-trusted them back-, he heard and saw a lot of things. He knew what made the King awkward and fumble, returning him back to a normal boy. They were little things like an abrupt tickling attack, or a provoking remark, or a smile from the one he liked.  
The one he liked.  
Liked, or loved?  
Sometimes, the Jack didn't know everything.

Amu was the Joker, who made the impossible, possible.  
She had the power to turn the game around, save the day at the last possible moment.  
Having no real rank, she was able to fit in anywhere; making small talk with the Numbers, or standing stately with the Queen and King. Joking around with the Ace, or getting along with the Jack.  
Though she found herself quite unremarkable, both King and Jack held her in regards high enough to be on par with the beautiful Queen.  
Still, she remained oblivious, and the King tried with his fumbling and blushes.  
Tried to show her. To tell her.  
And the Jack? The Jack didn't even try; he was courteous, but kept his distance.  
He played his part.

**.**

Today, the King was in charge again.  
It was nothing special, just the usual morning meet-up, discuss some things before the day started.  
He ordered them around in a firm, albeit friendly smile, the Guardians scurried around to fulfill his orders, digging around in paper stacks, penning notations and offering suggestions.

The Joker was late. This wasn't rare; to be honest, it was more rule than rare.  
This was the first time though, that they had actually finished their meeting already before she stormed in, panting from her sprint, hair messed up by the strong wind outside.

"Good morning! I'm sorry I'm late!" she bowed deep, "Did you finish already?"  
"G-g-good morning, Amu-chan. We've already finished." the King blushed, became a normal boy again, twiddling his thumbs as the Joker smiled at him.  
And the Jack? The Jack played his part; he was courteous, but kept his distance. He would not go against the King, would not even try to defy his power.  
"Morning, Amu-chan." The Jack said, offering her a sweet, albeit distant smile, which she returned without hesitation.  
Then the Joker went to make small talk with the Numbers, who were gushing at her coolness, and joked around with the Ace, flashing a wave and a smile at the passing Queen.

The Jack smiled knowingly.  
Today, they were like a game of cards once again.

**

* * *

**

a/n; ah, near-midnight/midnight drabbles. My mind always goes blank around that time, and it gets so much easier to keep on writing.. oh, before I forget; the Numbers are the students. Okay, there are more than 32 (lol, ty, RandomlyBoredWolfy, for correcting me! The things sleep does with you =.=) of them, but you get my point, right ? And from around 1500 till the 19**th**** century or so, 'Jack' was called 'knave', which means 'a male servant of royalty'. Hence the reference in the story.  
Poor Nagi. Now that I re-read this, I feel sorry for him. Sorry I made you so emo, Nagi *hugs*  
And I'm sorry if no one gets this fic. Lol. I'm so apologetic today =.="**

**As always;  
****R&R'ing makes me happy, and you satisfied with yourself for doing a good deed !  
****And of course, you get cookies. #^-^#**


End file.
